


Pumpkin Goop

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: It’s cold and slimy





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of 31 fics written for Kurtoberfest 2015

“Pumpkin goop?” Kurt repeated, barely containing his laughter.

“Yes!” Adam exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Cold. Slimy. Pumpkin. Goop.”

“You forgot seedy,” Kurt reminded him, the very picture of helpfulness. Adam turned and stomped off to the bathroom for a shower.

Kurt waited five minutes, more to quell his amusement than out of courtesy. When he pulled back the curtain Adam didn’t object so he climbed into the shower and held up his secret weapon.

“Scrub your back?” he offered before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Sorry about the goop.”

“It’s slimy,” Adam reminded him. “And cold.”

“I’ve heard that.” Kurt nodded in agreement as he drizzled Adam’s favorite vanilla spice body wash onto the bath mitt. “It’s not unexpected though. You are the Prince of Pumpkins.”

“That makes it worse. Carving a pumpkin is like slaughtering one of my loyal subjects!”

After a moment the energy drained out of him and Adam leaned his forehead against the shower wall and let the water trail over his neck and shoulders. Kurt massaged his back, letting the warm water and fragrant body wash calm him.

“My prince,” Kurt murmured against his shoulder, giving him a light kiss before licking a stripe across to the other shoulder. Adam shivered and turned, taking Kurt in his arms.

“I am the prince,” he said, his tone light. “I rule a kingdom with honesty and goodness.”

“Every Tuesday through Sunday at 2,” Kurt confirmed.

“Princes have loyal subjects,” Adam prompted.

“They do,” Kurt agreed, catching on. He leaned back and gave Adam an enthusiastic kiss. “Brody would make an excellent Chief Pumpkin Carver.”

“He would,” Adam laughed. He returned Kurt’s kiss with equal enthusiasm followed by many more.

It was much later, after Adam’s director agreed to the change, when Kurt admitted that pumpkin goop sounded like an excellent form of payback.

 

::end::


End file.
